Chocolate Cake for Avengers
by ChibiCreep
Summary: The Tower holds a norse god, a super-soldier, two assassins, a billionaire scientist, another scientist who's sensible to stress, an artificial intelligence and the CEO of a huge company. They are like a family, arguing, gibbering, teasing, laughing. All they need now is a mom that holds everything together and keeps them alive. Because let's be honest, they are not living healthy.
1. Chapter 1: A reunion and a plan

**Author note: I do not own the Avengers, sadly. Only Tessa. I hope you'll like it, this is probably not an AvengersxOC, except if you insist on it. I simply enjoy giving this family a mother of some sorts who can deal with them. Please enjoy!**

"Pepper!" someone yelled.

The woman sighed and passed a hand on her face. "Yes?" She shouted back at who she guessed was Tony.

"Do we have any coffee left?"

"I don't' think so."

"Why not?"

"Someone took the last bit of it."

"Awww! But I need it to function!"

"Go buy some!"

"Me?"

"Get some milk and cereals too!" yelled Clint.

"And some bread please!" said Steve.

"Pepper!" shouted Tony once again and she grunted.

"Fine! I'll do it, after my appointment." She came down the stairs and Tony looked at her expectantly. "What?"

"You have an appointment?"

"Yes."

"With who? Is it a business appointment? Anything I should know about?"

She shook her head and grabbed her purse on her counter. "My friend is in New York for a while so we're going to hang out while we can."

"Your friend? Anyone I should know?"

Pepper shot her boyfriend an annoyed but sweet glare. "Maybe you'll meet her. I'm sure she'd be able to put you back into place."

He stuck his tongue out at her and she chuckled, getting into the elevator. Before the doors closed, she heard a «have fun!» from the Avengers. She smiled and looked at her watch, cursing in her mind as she saw she was late, but remembered her friend surely wouldn't be much better.

She stepped in the restaurant and went to the waiter, who smiled politely at her. "May I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, I have a reservation for two under the name of Pepper Potts."

"Ah, yes. Your friend has already arrived. Follow me, please. We placed you on the balcony, near the window. Does it suit you?"

"It's perfect, thank you."

She followed him upstairs and to a table where a woman sat, looking outside the window while playing with the sleeve of her dress. Pepper smiled brightly, amazed at how her friend had not change since the last time they saw each other, and hurried closer. The woman noticed her when she was just a few steps away and got up, smiling from ear to ear.

"Pepper!"

"Tessa!"

The two woman threw themselves into each other's arms and laughed happily before parting while holding hands. The sat at the table and Pepper took her time to take the woman fully from head to toe. Although not one to wear fancy clothes, her friend had wonderfully pulled off her dark green dress with long sleeves who stopped at mid-thigh. Her usual mane of hair was left falling on her back in dark brown curls and her shining blue eyes looked livelier then before. Her high-heels made her even taller then she already was and she seemed to have gained some weight, making her hourglass curves look better then a few years ago. Her bronze skin shone beautifully under the dim lights and her face, almost completely denied of makeup, looked as pretty as ever.

Their hands still entertwined, the two women stayed silent for a while, until Pepper finally dared to speak.

"God, Tessa, you don't know just how much I've missed you."

Tessa chuckled. "I've missed you too, Pep. Maybe even more then you did."

"I think that's impossible. Sure, having you as an adviser through email is great, but it would be so much better to have you always with me."

"That much?"

"The Avengers are one hell of a ride to live with, and that still excludes Tony…"

"Tony is something, isn't he?"

"Jesus Christ, yes! He's making me insane sometimes!"

"But you still love him." teased the brown woman with a grin. Pepper shook her head, laughing.

"Yes I do. How about you, how's your love life?"

"As boring as ever, sweetheart. No one in toll for me. Not that I'm searching anyway."

"You know… I think Natasha is single. Maria and Dr. Cho are single too. I could hook you up with one of them." the redhead said with a wink.

"Nonsense. You know very well they are surely not swinging that way. Besides, I feel like Natasha should be with Bruce, from what you've told me about them."

"Hm, you're right. I could try setting them up. That would be adorable. Oh! I totally forgot about something!" She let go of Tessa's hands and hastily pulled her phone out of her purse, quickly typing something.

"What did you forget?" asked her friend after sipping her wine.

"They need me to buy some things before coming back to the Tower, but I don't remember all of it. I'm asking them what they need."

"Need some help bringing it home?"

"I won't refuse your help, and the opportunity to have your company a little longer."

They both smiled and their waitress arrived to take their orders.

* * *

"Why would they need sprinkles?"

"It's better not to ask, Tessa."

Pepper and Tessa strode through the market's alleys, throwing the needed items into the basket before going to the cashier.

"Ten frozen pizzas? How is that even healthy?" Said the brown-haired woman, bewildered. "Please tell me this isn't how you always eat."

Pepper gave her a sheepish look while putting their items on the counter. "Well, sometimes we order some take-outs, or once in while, someone decides to cook something. I usually go eat at a restaurant of some sorts"

"How are you guys not dead?"

"Avengers?"

"This is not a way of living. This is insane. Someone has to take care of you guys, or next thing I'll know, I'll be attending your funeral."

They walked in silence, Pepper having decided against calling anyone to pick them up, enjoying the warm night and the company of her friend. She knew how Tessa was, always worrying about people's well-care. The CEO had once gotten sick while in university and it was her friend who took care of her, staying by her side during the night, making her meals, making sure she took her meds. And while they stayed together, she was the one who went grocery shopping and who cleaned the apartment, Pepper being extremely busy with studying and working. Tessa was basically like a mom… something all the Avengers needed.

She glanced at her brown friend, thinking about it a little. They desperately needed someone who would care for them, who would take care of them and make sure everything was fine. A couple of them had never had a mother, something Tessa could easily become the figure of. Pepper gave herself a mental high five. If her friend did stay at Stark Tower, it would also allow them to spend more time together and not be several countries apart. Now only if she could convince her…

"So, Tessa?"

The brown-haired woman looked at her friend, smiling. "Yes?"

"What do you plan on doing next?"

"I don't know… maybe establish somewhere, get a job… I'd like to adopt a kid, too. That would be nice…" she said, a dreamy look in her ocean-like eyes. "Hey, we're there, Pep."

They had indeed arrived at the Tower. They got in the lobby and Tessa followed Pepper in the elevator without being asked. They went up to the common floor and deposed the grocery bags on the counter. Pepper left her shoes at the entrance and took out glasses to serve them some water.

"You sure you don't want to stay for the night?" she asked again, like she had while they were shopping.

"I can't Pepper. My things are at the hotel and I can't just intrude here."

This is gonna change soon, Pepper thought with a smile. "Let me at least call you a cab."

"I won't say no."

"JARVIS?"

" _Yes, Miss Potts?_ "

"Call a cab, please."

" _As you wish. It should arrive in five minutes._ "

"Thank you, JARVIS."

" _At your service, Miss Potts._ "

The redhead looked back at her friend, who looked at the ceiling with a smile on her face "Well that's convenient." she said with a smile.

"Isn't it? Tony created him at first to help him, but JARVIS soon became the helper of everyone in here. He's kind of another habitant of the Tower."

The cab arrived much too quickly to Pepper's taste and the two woman hugged each other. The redhead placed one of Tessa's dark curls behind her ear and smiled sweetly. "Take care of yourself."

"I should say that to you. Try to take on more healthy habits, would you?" Pepper chuckled and hugged her friend again.

"I'll call you tomorrow so we can try and meet up this weekend."

"That would be great. Good night, Pep." the brown-skinned woman reluctantly let go of Pepper and stepped into the elevator.

"Good night, Tessa. Get to your hotel safely."

The elevator doors closed and Pepper went to her room. "I have to get her to live here." she whispered to herself. She stepped into the shower and thought about her plan while shampooing her hair, forgetting she already shampooed it, and shampooed it again. When she stepped out, she climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling.

"JARVIS?"

" _Yes, Miss Potts?_ "

"From tomorrow on, we are starting Plan T. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow, remember me to start working on it in the morning."

" _Very well, Miss Potts._ "

 **Author note: Please give me feedback in reviews! I probably can't update regularly, but I'll try to do it as often as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and ice cream

**Author note: I'm back with a chapter again! For the first few chapters, it will mostly be Pepper and her plan, but as soon as Tessa moves into Stark Tower, things are going to get fun. I'm really excited to get there, and I'd like you guys to give me some prompts in the reviews that I could write about as soon as we really get into the story. I have a couple of ideas, but I'd like some of yours ideas too.  
As always, the Avengers are not my property, though I'd really like it. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Step one: Presentations

"But Pepper!"

"I don't want any of your excuses, Tony. You need to get out of the Tower more."

"I went out last week…"

"Exactly. Last week, and it was to go to a science fair with Bruce." Tony sighed, knowing he couldn't win this fight no matter what he did. Instead, he decided to comply.

"So? What are we gonna do?"

"We are going to take a walk, and…"

"A walk?!" he repeated in shock. His girlfriend gave him an exhausted glance from having to deal with him all morning.

"Yes, Tony. A walk. We are going to the park and we're going to meet up with my friend."

"The same friend you ate with a few days ago?"

"Yes. I want you both to meet. Come on, we have to go. We're supposed to meet there at 14:30."

He sighed once again and followed her to the living room to pick up her purse. Steve and Clint, who were watching Star Wars, looked at them and didn't even try to suppress their smiles as they saw the reluctant Tony following the woman of his life.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Steve.

"For a walk!" exclaimed Tony, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Can you even imagine this?"

Clint whistled. "Wow, that's rough, buddy."

He got a mean look from the millionaire, who pointed at him with a wannabe menacing finger. "Don't be mean, Legolas. I could very much hide all the birdseeds."

"Yeah, like that would do anything."

"And the Lucky Charms."

"You are a cruel person!"

"Come on, Tony, we have to go." Pepper interrupted their small fight by pulling Tony with her, wanting to join her friend at the park as soon as possible.

"Have fun!" said Steve.

"Yeah, like that will be possible." grumbled Tony. The redhead looked at him with exasperation before looking at her phone. Tessa just texted her that she had arrived early at the park. She smiled. Plan T was going to be a success.

* * *

"Tessa!" someone shouted. The brown woman looked up and saw Pepper a few feet away, followed closely by what appeared to be a pouting Tony Stark, dressed way to hot for the water. She even winced when she noticed all his clothes were black, wondering how he had survived the walk through the park. She got up from the bench and walked to her friend, smiling brightly. As soon as they were close enough, the women hugged, and Tessa noticed a tiny smile on Tony's face. They parted and Pepper placed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"You didn't wait for too long?"

"Absolutely not, I enjoyed the view while waiting."

"Great!" Pepper tried to hide her excitement and turned to her boyfriend. "Tony, this is the friend I told you about, Teresa."

The two of them shook hands as Tessa gave the man a bright smile. "I'm Teresa…" she frowned a little. "Jones, I guess. Pleased to finally meet you."

Tony raised an eyebrow at the woman's hesitation. "Well, I'm 100% sure to be Tony Stark. Pleased to meet you too. Can I call you Tessa? That's pretty much the name I associate you with because of Pepper."

Tessa looked teasingly at her friend. "I wouldn't expect anything less from her."

"So, what are we doing here? Just staying in the sun, making me die of heat, or…?"

Pepper shook playfully her head. "I told you to wear something else."

"I didn't know it was that hot outside."

"Maybe because you never go outside."

"Not my fault if my genius mind continues to have great ideas."

Tessa chuckled at the couple's antics. "Well, I saw an ice cream shop not too far away, if that can help you."

Tony looked at her with a newfound joy and shook her hand once again, a smile appearing on his face. "I think I'm going to like you and your ideas very much, Tessa."

Pepper mentally cheered. Tony: check. It wouldn't be too hard to make him accept her into Stark Tower.

* * *

They stepped into the Tower, Tony and Tessa casually chatting about whatever movie they saw, Pepper half-listening to them, half-planning her next step into Plan T.

"No, but think about it: Dumbledore is one Hell of a motherfucker."

"I always thought he was shady. And when you think about it, he is a cruel man."

"I know, right? That's what I keep telling Bruce, but he won't listen. He says the old man 'only wants the best for Harry'."

"Maybe he didn't notice just how… "

Pepper decided not to pay too much attention to them, fully aware of how confusing and passionate her boyfriend and her friend were when it came to books and movies. They went up to the common floor where Natasha and Clint were watching a movie (yes, Clint seemed to have a marathon movie on that day).

"So? How was the walk?" said Clint with a grin. Tony shrugged and went into the fridge to grab a beer. Tessa seemed to frown when she saw it, but said nothing.

"Not that bad. We ate some ice cream."

"That's not fair! I want to eat ice cream too!" Natasha sighed at her partner's childish attitude but Tessa smiled at it.

"That's why we went to buy ice cream right after. I figured the summer heat would be easier to fight with some ice cream."

"Yay!" The archer left the couch to get into the plastic bag Pepper had just placed on the counter, and pulled out a box of ice cream, a smile on his face. "Sweet!"

His fellow assassin followed him and sat at the counter, glancing at the brown-haired woman who was smiling while looking at the two men in the kitchen fight for the ice cream.

"So? Who may you be?" she finally asked, and Tessa looked at her, slightly amazed at how cool the woman was.

"I'm Teresa, Pepper's friend." She held out a hand and Natasha shook it without hesitation, her grip firm.

"I'm Natasha." Clint seemed to finally notice the stranger behind him and let go of the ice cream box, making Tony fall down.

"I'm Clint, aka the Hawkeye." he introduced himself with a smirk and playfully bowed down in front of Tessa, who chuckled.

"I know that, my friend is Iron Man's girlfriend after all." she said with a smile.

"How come we've never met you before?" asked Natasha while taking hold of the ice cream.

"I don't live here, I'm just visiting New York for a while."

"Where do you live?"

"Um…" the woman seemed to hesitate again, brows furrowing. "In…"

The ice cream-eating redhead looked at her in question. "You don't really live anywhere, do you?"

Tessa laughed, which immediately calmed Pepper down, who had been anxious about how her friend would feel. "Yeah, I pretty much travel around the world. I just left my apartment in Italy, but I have a few others around the planet. But I wouldn't call them home, they're more like places where I crash in while in the country."

Natasha couldn't help but feel her heart slight ache, and didn't try to stop her words from coming out. "It was pretty much the same for me. Still is, I guess. I just crash here when I don't have any mission."

Pepper smiled interiorly. Natasha and Clint: check. It was even better then planned, since Nat seemed to have taken a liking to the middle-aged woman after talking for a while.

* * *

Tessa sighed in pleasure as the hot water ran down her skin when she stepped in the shower. The day had been fairly exhausting, with almost getting run over by a taxi, arguing with Tony Stark over who was the best couple in Harry Potter, meeting the Avengers, running away from a very creepy old man and finding two people having sex in her hotel room. After the hotel room matter, she called Pepper who immediately told her to come to Stark Tower. She refused and instead went into a very expensive hotel room, much less shady then the one before, that Pepper had reserved for her. Although she did try to fight against it, she was too tired and gave in as she heard her friend already calling to make the reservation.

She stayed in the shower for a good fifteen minutes before stepping out and getting to the almost impossible task of drying and trying to untangle her hair. She sat on the huge bed, which she thought was way too big for one person, but realized with a smile that it was perfect for a family pillow fight. One day she'd have her own, big family, she promised herself. The only ones who fit in that description were Pepper and a few people she had met throughout the world, but who obviously couldn't all live together.

She sighed and slid under the covers, glancing at the night sky outside her window. New York was a great city. She'd love to get established here, stay close to Pepper and maybe get friends with some people. She closed her eyes, feeling that warm thing in her chest again. She knew she was getting old, she had to do something about her life. Maybe Pepper could help her, that woman was always coming up with good ideas.

* * *

"Tony?"

"Leave me alone… I'm dying…" the redhead sighed and placed the glass of water on the bedside table. Her boyfriend had been feeling bad since the morning, and it had only gotten worst. She blamed it on the lack of sleep and the bad food habits. Pepper sighed deeply, she knew damn well that while she knew what to do for a basic flu, she wasn't a doctor. She wasn't able to know exactly what Tony had, nor what she had to do with him, and he absolutely refused to call a true doctor.

She looked at her phone and came up with an idea. She knew someone who could help her, and that someone was just a few streets away. She picked it up and quickly dialled the familiar number.

" _Hello?_ " answered a sleepy voice.

"Tessa? Sorry to wake you up so late."

" _Is everything okay?_ "

"Yeah, it's just that Tony is sick and I don't really know what he has, he's been feeling bad since this morning…"

" _I'm there in a few minutes._ " Tessa hung up the phone and Pepper smiled, happy to see her friend was still the same as usual. She gently pet Tony's hair as she made her way out of the room to let Tessa in.

Although Step one of the plan wasn't quite finished, Step two had to begin.

* * *

 **Author note: So here we have it, Pepper is working on her plan, Tony is 'dying', Tessa is worried and Clint will probably get sick from eating so much ice cream. Please tell me what you think in the reviews, feedback is appreciated!  
** **As I said before, I'll try to update as often as I can, though probably not on a regular basis. But I promise to do my best!  
Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sick Avengers and pasta

**Author note: so this is the third chapter! It may take some time to update, because I'm having problems with my computer, so I have to use the family one. Thanks a lot for the reviews, I love feedbacks! Enjoy the reading!**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Tessa was sitting on the floor beside Tony, checking his temperature and force-feeding him medicine.

"So, how is he?" asked Pepper.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to get some rest and take his medicine." she answered with a sigh. "I told you you guys would get sick."

"What do you want me to say, there's no one here who can really take care of us."

Tessa got up and stretched as she yawned. It was only three in the morning and she hadn't got much sleep because of the horror movie who played on the TV at midnight. She'd set herself to watch it, but kinda regretted it now.

"Wanna stay here for the rest of the night? You can't say you don't have sleeping clothes, I will lend you some." the redhead asked.

The brown woman had to stop and think about it for a moment. The idea of a bed seemed so nice right now... The idea of walking in New York at 3 am was not. She nodded, hoping she wouldn't regret this tomorrow. "But call me if his temperature goes up."

"Of course." Pepper gave her a sweet smile before leading Tessa to the guest room closest to her own and watched with amusement as her friend just dropped on the bed, rolled around to envelop herself in the covers and fell asleep like that.

"That went well." she mumbled to herself before heading back to her sick boyfriend.

* * *

Steve went to the kitchen, just coming back from his morning run with Sam, who had left for his own apartment. They were meeting later for lunch but in the meanwhile, he intended to do some training. That was, until he saw the stranger coming down to the kitchen too, looking awfully tired and curly hair sticking up everywhere. Although being slightly pudgy, she floated in a huge t-shirt who went to her knees. He frowned and looked a little more at the shirt. It seemed... to be the shirt he had put to the laundry a few days ago. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the woman make her way to the coffee machine and brew herself a cup, ignoring him completely. She yawned and almost feel asleep on the counter as she waited, but Steve gently shook her a little and she blinked confusely as she raised her head back up.

"Thanks..." she mumbled and took her cup of coffee before gulping it down completely. When she was done, her eyes brightened and she straightened her back while rubbing her eyes. Eyes who, once they fell on the smirking Captain America, widened to look like blue saucers. Slowly, she placed her cup back onto the counter without breaking eye-contact with him, and gulped.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I was just so tired..." she mumbled the last part to herself, scracthing the back of her head. To Steve's bigger amusement, the woman didn't stay on her surprised state for long, taking a more casual pose and her muscles untensing.

"It's okay, pretty much everyone in here is like that." he said and got answered with a sweet smile.

"I guess they are, aren't they? Staying so late like this... it'll do bad things to your bodies."

"You say that, but you don't seem to be going to sleep much earlier." he said teasingly. Immediately, she shook her head.

"No, I'm here exactly because the Avengers go to sleep late and eat badly." he raised an eyebrow. "Tony got sick and Pepper called me for advice. I stayed up late because this stupid man got himself with a high fever who loved to go up and down for the whole night." she explained and he smiled.

"So you're not a one-night stand or a girlfriend I didn't hear about?"

She started laughing. "Oh, no! I'm Pepper's friend, and I happen to know better about sickness then she does. I'm Teresa." she offered her hand and he shook it.

"I'm Steve. But I think you already knew that."

"I did indeed."

"Yet you don't seem surprised." he teased and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, you're superheroes and all, but you're mostly dorky human beings who take bad care of themselves, as of what Pepper told me."

"Really, that bad?" she shot him an unimpressed look.

"I helped her buy you guys ten frozen pizzas."

He started laughing and raised his hands up. "Alright, I can't say I'm not guilty. But I'm not the worst, that would be..."

"Let me guess, Tony?"

He nodded. "That wasn't that hard of a guess, was it?"

She simply smiled and Pepper entered the kitchen at the same time, but stopped in her tracks as she saw the two smiling adults. She pointed at them and raised an eyebrow, looking at Tessa expectantly. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

Steve shook his head and opened the fridge. "No no, just a lecture about how we should eat and sleep better."

"Why am I not surprised? Tessa, I wanted to tell you he's better. His fever dropped a lot and he seems to be better."

"Don't let that fool you, you're not out of the woods yet until a few days still." Tessa approached her friend. "Well, I think I'll take my leave now, since I'm not needed here anymore." Pepper snorted in her mind and the brown woman gave a little wave at Steve. "It was nice meeting you, Steve."

He nodded and returned the wave. "It was nice meeting you too, Teresa."

The two woman went to the stairs and started going up until they heard a last call from Steve. "Nice shirt, by the way!"

Tessa stopped and opened her mouth, confused, but gave Pepper a glare as soon as she realized with the man meant. The redhead simply smiled and cheered inside her mind. Steve: check.

* * *

" _So? Did you have fun at the date?_ "

"It was great. I got the chance to get him out of the Tower again, and we enjoyed the evening so much it ended with us coming back, having sex, and him not going back to the lab!"

She heard a laugh at the other end of the line and smiled too. " _I'm happy you had fun. I hope you guys are able to do that again._ "

"I'm sure I'll find a way to do it." she looked at her nails, admiring her work, and noticed the people coming into the living room. She gave them a smile and the two men returned it.

"Anyway, Tessa. I wondered if you'd like to come by tonight? We could eat and watch a movie, something simple."

There was a silenve on the phone, until the woman finally sighed. " _What are we eating?_ "

Pepper smiled evily. "Oh, I thought we could eat take-outs or something like that." At first, she had thought about cooking something, but she figured that if she said the opposite, Tessa woule immediately say...

" _I'm bringing the ingredients. Do you have noodles at least?_ "

"Yeah, we bought some last week."

" _I'm bringing the rest._ "

The redhead's smile widened. "See you tonight?"

" _See you in an hour._ " They hung up the phone and Pepper turned around to see Steve and Sam talking on the couch, until Steve noticed she had stopped talking.

"Was that Teresa?"

"Yeah, she's coming for dinner. She decided to make something to eat."

"I wonder if I'll be able to steal some of it." he said with a grin and he went back to talking with his friend. She went up to her office, wondering.

'Maybe everyone will get to have some.'

* * *

"Jesus Christ! What is this godly thing I smell?" exclaimed Clint as he stepped into the kitchen. He immediately saw the two chatting woman, and noticed one of them was mixing something in a big cauldron. He approached from behind, taking advantage of the fact that they still hadn't noticed him, and carefully looked at what was being cooked. He smiled when he saw the white, creamy sauce and wanted to put a finger in it, when a hand slapped hiw own out of the way. He immediately backed off and looked up to see Teresa looking at him with her big blue eyes. She shook her head and sighed.

"First, you would boil yourself. Second, we're going to eat that, it's not sane to put your fingers in it." she used the same tone as if she scolded a child, which made Pepper smile. Clint simply whined and pouted.

"But I'm so hungry!"

"We're eating in five minutes. Why don't you go set the table in the meanwhile?" he shrugged and looked at Pepper.

"Who's at the Tower?"

"Thor left for Asgard, Natasha is on a mission, and I think that's pretty much it."

"So we're... six, assuming everyone eats."

"I'm pretty sure everyone is coming down."

He nodded and grabbed the plates and ustensils to place them in the dining room under Pepper's amused look. She glanced at Tessa, amazed and just how mom-like she had acted. The woman was concentrated on making her noddles boil and she didn't seem to have picked on the chemistry clearly already there between her and the residents of the Tower.

"Pep, you're staring."

"Am I? Sorry, I got lost in thought."

Tessa frowned slightly. "It seems to be happening often recently. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, dont' worry, I'm fine."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

The brown woman gave her a strange look and shook her head. "I know you, Virginia Potts. You are definitely planning something."

"Me? Nooo, never."

The curly-haired woman pointed a finger at her and smiled. "I will find out what it is. In the meanwhile, I'm done cooking. Help me serve."

Pepper held back a sigh of relief. She didn't want her friend to know about Plan T just yet. If she just downright asked her to move in, she'd get scared and back off. Tessa was many things, but she wasn't one to made decisions on a whim. Not thirty seconds after they sat the plates on the table, Steve, Bruce and Tony appeared in the kitchen. Clint was already munching happily on his noodles and didn't aknowledge them. Tony approached the two woman and Tessa ruffled his hair wildly.

"Why did you do that?" he protested.

"You feeling better? You better not get sick again."

"I won't, I learned my lesson." Both Tessa and Pepper raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other. Pepper scoffed and said "We'll see that."

He sat down beside Steve, who smiled at the brown-haired woman. "You're showing us how to eat?"

"I'm simply showing you that home-made meals are better then frozen pizzas." Clint approved her words, as he nodded fervently while eating.

"Well, I can't wait to see if that's true." He started eating too.

Bruce approached them shyly before sticking out his hand to Tessa. "Hi, I'n Bruce Banner."

She took out and smiled. "I'm Teresa Jones. Nice to meet you, Bruce. Come on, eat, it'll get cold."

* * *

"Okay, you were right. This must be one of the best things I've ever eaten."

"It's just some alfredo pasta..."

"Just? Just some alfredo pasta? I'm sorry, miss, but as an Avengers, I have to arrest you for cooking skills that could threaten the world."

"I'm not that good. Lots of chefs are better than me."

"I'm still arresting you and putting you under surveillance in the Tower. Your punishment shall be cooking for us."

Tessa started laughing loudly, soon accompanied by pretty much everyone in the room. They laughed until their sides hurt, and the one time Bruce managed to stop for a moment, he gasped "It's not even funny..." But seeing and hearing the woman laugh just made them want to laugh along. After a while, they managed to stop and Tessa gave a tiny slap on the back of Clint's head when she saw him try to leave the kitchen.

"You're not off-duty for complimenting my cooking. Get back to cleaning the dishes."

"Aww, dishes."

Pepper smiled at their antics. The evening had went exceptionally well, with the Avengers and Tessa talking and laughing throughout the dinner. The woman had even got them to wash the dishes and they've been bumping each other for a while, claiming a lack of space. Clint had started it on Tony, who unvoluntarily did it on Tessa, who did it in return, and Steve and Bruce were soon forced to join while Pepper escaped the fight by changing place to dry the plates.

She wondered if it following 'Plan T' was still a good idea. They seemed to do fine with bonding ny themselves, and Tessa already seemed in her place there. She decided to drop it. She silently took a picture of them and sneaked out of the kitchen unnoticed.

"Jarvis?"

" _Yes, miss Potts?_ "

"Delete Plan T."

" _Very well, but may I ask why?_ "

She smiled sweetly and glanced back at the group of people in the kitchen. "It is no longer needed."

" _Very well, miss Potts._ "

* * *

 **Author note: so this is it, please tell me what you thought about it. I'll update as soon as I can. I'm really excited because I've got a bunch of new ideas for this, and you can give me some if you want to! I'll see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Coffees, tickets and movies

**Author note: I got you the fourth chapter! I'm pretty happy with it, I hope you enjoy! Once again, the Avengers do not belong to me.**

* * *

"How long are you staying in New York?"

Teresa looked up from her book. "Well... since I planned for a month... and I've been here for what, three weeks? I guess I'm still staying here for a week."

Her heart tightened when she saw Pepper's frown, but the redhead kept painting her friend's toe nails on one foot, while Natasha did the other. Teresa had done Pepper, then Natasha came in and decided she'd like it too, and now they were both paying her back. She'd been at the Tower since the morning, when Pepper called, panicked because her hair was a mess (after a wild night) and she'd lost her hairbrush and she did not want to get out to ask, because Natasha's room was too far away and there was no way in Hell that she'd ask for Thor's. So Teresa came in running like the true superhearo she was, armed with a hairbrush and a cup of coffee. That was... twelve hours ago. Now they had just finished almost burning cookies and settled down to watch a movie when Pepper marveled on one of the protagonists' nails, and Tessa proposed to try doing the same.

She placed her book down and looked at the ceiling. "I think I'll go to France, or something... Actually, Spain would be nice. I hear the weather is great right now." She didn't dare say how she would go see some of her friends there, nor how she didn't really feel like leaving. It would simply make it harder for everyone.

"As long as you're happy where you are." said Pepper, and Tessa almost felt like hugging her tightly against her chest and tell her everything she wanted. It sounded so nice and relieving, but Tessa felt like it would only make things worst. She may have been scolding the inhabitants of the Tower about their bad living habits, but she was no better. Maybe that was why she thought it was so important for her to make sure other people were living well. For a 35 years old woman, she already had had too many mid-life crises. Sure, travelling everywhere made her happy, but... Getting really established, really have a home, stay with a family, having kids. That was what would make her completely happy. And she felt that way here, in New York. But she would never tell that to Pepper. Probably never. Maybe never. Depending on what happened.

* * *

She managed not to sigh as she retrieved her cup of coffee and ignored the attempt of a charming smile from the boy behind the counter. Every morning, she got coffee there, every moring that teenage boy served her, and every morning he made attempts to charm her. He even wrote his number on her cup once. She wondered if she should tell him she wasn't interested in the least. She turned around and almost bumped in someone before apologizing profusely. She smiled as she saw who it was.

"Steve."

"Teresa. Trying to escape teenage hormones?"

"He's a kid, he should know you don't always get what you want."

"With one of your smiles, you could get anything you want."

"What a charmer you are. At least you are more my age. But sadly, not my type." he smiled even wider and stepped closer to the counter to order.

"You going anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Mind joining me for a walk?"

"If it involves more compliments, I'm in."

She waited for him to get his coffee and they left the shop together, laughing. The boy at the counter seemed schocked when he saw Tessa talk to Captain America, and she just found it hilarious.

"Maybe he'll stop giving me his number."

"What did you do with it?"

"Gave it to a charity community, they might ask him soon when he'll come in to help."

"This is scarily intelligent, yet it only does good."

"Doesn't it?"

They walked through Central Park while chatting casually, exchanging stories and knowledge about everything and anything. To be honest, Tessa didn't want it to stop. She wanted to make more morning walks with him, and just talk endlessly. She wanted to wake up and make breakfast for everyone and know that at least she managed to make their morning good. She gulped her sip of coffee with difficulty, excusing herself from Steve for a moment just to regain composure. She wasn't a woman to cry easily, and she didn't feel tears well up in her eyes. No, she needed to be alone so she could think about it more, so she could make sure that she was fine, and to know how did she feel exactly. She cared so much about people, she wanted to ones she loved to be happy. And she already loved the people in the Tower too much, yet she couldn't do anything for them.

She stepped out of the bathroom and jogged back to Steve, who seemed attacked by fans. She slowly made her way to him and grabbed his arm before whispering in his ear. "Need to get out?"

He nodded and she smiled as she pulled him back. "Sorry, everyone. He's feeling a bit under the weather today, might not be the best time to get close."

The blond smiled as an apology and waved at the people while she pulled him again away from the small group. They went back to their walk and headed to the Tower.

"I don't really mind people coming up at me and asking me things, but..."

"It can get a bit overwhelming?"

"Exactly." She nodded in understanding and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime. I'll always help you guys." That was more true than she wanted it to be.

* * *

"I don't want to leave. I'm good right where I am, here in New York. Yet... here I am, with my plane ticket in my hands." she whispered. She stared at the ticket in her hand and wondered if it was good to do this. Was it the right choice? It didn't seem so. She loved the place, she loved the people. She loved the Tower. She loved the time she had spent there. They made her feel like she could take care of them, like they trusted her. She grabbed her hotel key and left the hotel, immediately heading to the Tower.

As soon as she stepped into the elevator, JARVIS's voice came up. " _Good evening, miss Jones. Shall I tell miss Potts that you are arriving?_ "

"It's fine, JARVIS. I'll do it myself."

" _Very well, miss Jones. Miss Potts is currently in the living room._ "

"Thanks, JARVIS."

The doors opened and she went into the living room, where Pepper was sitting on the couch, cuddling with Tony. Tessa almost felt bad to interrup them, being the caring person she was. The redhead noticed the woman standing behind them and stood up, surprised.

"Tessa? Is everything alright?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Pepper's face made Tessa want to throw up. It was exactly the kind of face that she never wanted to see, let alone cause. Pepper ran up to her and threw her arms around Tessa, hugging the air out of her. They closed their eyes and Tessa nestled her face in her friend's neck.

"The plane is leaving at 12 tomorrow. I got my ticket I few days ago, but I couldn't get myself to tell you, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Tessa, I'll miss you so much." Pepper felt awful. She thought she had more time, she thought she could manage to help her friend, to help her find what she wanted. Because that was what this trip to New York had all been about. Tessa wanted to know what to do with her life, and Pepper wanted to help her find it, wanted to keep the woman she considered as her sister close to her. That way, she could make sure Tessa wouldn't get hurt while they were separated again.

They separated and Pepper placed a hand on Tessa's cheek. "You don't have to leave, you know. You can stay here."

"Stay where? I don't have anywhere to stay, Pep."

Before the redhead could say anything, her boyfriend spoke. "Here."

They both looked at Tony, who had stayed on the couch and looked at the women. "You can just stay at the Tower."

"But the others..."

"Hey, it's my tower. Besides, I'll remind you that they wanted to kidnap you for your food. Just make food, and everyone will be happy. And someone who knows their way on how to take care of a house wouldn't hurt." Pepper beamed at him and he smiled back. He wasn't a genius for nothinhg. He had picked on how Pepper was acting with her friend, making her meet everyone, bringing her to the Tower, exaggerating about their food habits, calling her when she could've easily just called Bruce or asked JARVIS. Frankly, he didn't dislike the woman at all. She reminded him of the women who took care of him because his parents were too busy.

Her eyes were glued on him in a mixture of shock and relief. Yeah, that was a strange combination, but he supposed it was to be expected from a woman like her. She slowly parted from Pepper, searching for words. The only words she managed to say were...

"You can't make your mother cry! That's bad!" she exclaimed and at the very same moment, the rest of the Avengers came in. Clint was the first to react.

"Um.. did we miss something?"

"Well, Tessa apparently just adopted me."

She opened her mouth and closed it back, looking at all the Avengers, who looked like they were watching a very interesting drama, eating popcorn and chips. Once again, the only words she found to say managed to dig her hole even deeper.

"Don't stain the couch with the food! It's hell to clean!" she blurted out and watched as they all started to laugh. She just stood there, crossing her arms. "I'm going to get offended, you know."

Tony swung his arm around her shoulders whil Pepper passed her own around Tessa's waist. "Come on, Tessa, we promise we won't stain it. And if we do, we're gonna clean it. I swear!"

"On your stack of beer and coffee?" Pepper asked.

"Er, maybe not."

Tessa sighed. "Do whatever you want. I'm not going to clean up after you guys."

"So? Are we watching this movie or what?" asked Nat casually. They all sat down onto the couch and Bruce tried to take the remote when Clint snatched it. Then, it all went to chaos. Natasha ripped it from his grasp but he dropped his chips on her. In her surprise, Steve took hold of the remote, only to be tickled by Tony. The blond dropped the remote and it fell into Pepper's hands, but Tony fell on her lap because he wanted to get it back, so she tossed it to Tessa, who, in her panic, stuffed it in her hair. After a while, they had managed to all calm down and clean up the food on the floor. When they were all settled once again, Steve looked around and frowned.

"Where's the remote?"

"Yeah, where is it?"

"Did it fall in the couch's cracks?"

"Maybe under the couch?"

While they searched for the remote, Pepper discretly pulled it out of Tessa's hair and the two woman put on a movie without the Avengers seeing them. They only noticed when the movie started, and everyone looked at them in shock.

"Where was it?"asked Bruce, puzzled.

"Tessa's hair." the redhead simply responded. The Avengers looked at them in disbelief as the girls went back to their movie.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the first thing that she noticed was the arms around her waist. Then, the two heads on her lap, the weight on her feet and the head on her shoulder. 'Where am I?' she asked herself. Then the memories of the night before went back to her. After their movie, Tony had proposed a drinking game were they had to take a shot for every cliché they saw in the next movie. They pretty much all ended up drunk as they watched at least three other movies. Then Pepper started crying about how she loved Tessa so much and passed out while hugging her while the brown woman tried to help Clint with his headache. Tony then got jealous of the attention Pepper gave to Tessa, accidentally pushed a tired Steve on the floor and Natasha and Bruce started laughing so much that they got hiccups.

Tessa rubbed her eyes and looked around, making a mental checklist of everyone. Steve on the floor, Tony on her shoulder, Pepper hugging her, Clint on her lap, Nat and Bruce sleeping against each other. She smiled sweetly and decided to go back to sleep, already making a mental note to herself to make her special hangover soup later.

* * *

 **Author note: There it is, I hope you liked it! I'm pretty happy with how it came out. From now on, the chapters will consist of things that happens while Tessa lives in the Tower and practically rules the place. Like I said in earlier chapters, please give me prompts to write about! Thanks a lot for your reviews, it always manages to cheer me up! Please review, and I'll see y'alls next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: A prank war and bloodstains

**Author note: I'm sorry for the wait! In my defence, I Did tell you that I couldn't update regularly. I try to do it as quickly as possible, but I'm no machine, am I? Maybe I am. Who knows? So this is the new chapter! Thanks for the prompts, and for the awesome reviews! It helps me to write! Once again, the Marvel Universe does not belong to me. Yes, I know, what a shame… Enjoy!**

* * *

She strolled through the alleys, picking up items she needed for… she hoped at least this week. She was already filling her second shopping cart, the first one being full and waiting at the counter. Her blue eyes passed on every box and can in the shelves and she stopped in front of one particle shelf filled with blue boxes. Her Norse friend seemed to like with a passion what he called Poptarts, and although she had never tried them, she guessed she could try them out and at the same time make him happy. She threw two boxes in her cart and was about to move on when she bumped into someone. She immediately started to stutter a variety of excuses before actually looking at who she had bumped into.

Captain America himself, followed by a pouting Hawkeye and a smiling Thor stood in the alley in front of her, all dressed in casual clothes.

"You done with your apologies?"

She nodded, smiling at them and tilted her head to the side. "What are you guys doing here?"

Clint grabbed a box of cereals and threw it into her cart. "Mister America here felt bad when JARVIS told him you went grocery shopping alone and brought us here by force to help you bring back the groceries to the Tower."

She sighed interiorly, relieved. Only when she was long gone from the Tower had she realized that it was stupid of her to leave without at least a car, considering she was buying food for a small army.

"Your help will be very appreciated." she said with a genuine smile and they went back to grocery shopping.

She had to stop Clint from putting too much junk food into the cart and gave him a tiny slap on the back of the head when she realized he had tried to hide at least three packs of alcohol under the bread. She tried not to sound like she scolded him while she explained that drinking three packs of beer within a week was incredibly stupid and that he should know better.

As they payed for all the items, she thanked Tony for giving her a card that allowed her not to fish into her own account for the groceries. Because that bill was freakishingly long and the price was not better.

When she tried to get hold of one of the shopping hands, Clint snatched it from her arms while taking another one and she looked up to see Thor and Steve already holding most of the bags while Clint took the last few ones. She raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"I'm a strong woman. Can't I hold anything?"

"We are gentlemen." replied smoothly Clint. "And besides, you can hold this one last small bag if you insist on it."

She did grab the bag before leaving the store, the three men on her heels and an amused smile on her lips.

* * *

Teresa had banned the boys from the kitchen for the time being, hoping to hide some of the food items from them and also organizing the cupboards so she could actually find what she wanted without searching for half an hour. She placed the first bag of apples behind her on the counter and busied herself with putting the noodles and cereals away. When she turned around, she glanced at the sack of apples and stopped mid-action, frowning.

If she recalled correctly, she had placed green apples there, not red. She shook her head, thinking she probably just didn't remember well, before going back to putting the food away.

She looked at the counter again and almost dropped the milk she was holding. The apples were yellow now. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times before poking the bag.

"Am I that tired?" she mumbled to herself and placed the milk in the fridge. Five minutes later, the apples were back to being green, but only three of them remained in the bag. She placed her hands on her waist and frowned.

"Now that's not normal. There's either a thief or a prankster here." she said. She wasn't that surprised to hear chuckled coming form behind the door leading to the dining room and when she went to the source of the sound, she found the rest of the green apples with two bags of yellow and red apples. She kneeled down to pick them up and smiled when she saw a small screwdriver on the floor, having no doubt at who had forgotten it there.

* * *

Teresa innocently placed the screwdriver beside the plate full of food she had already placed on the table in front of Tony, who suddenly looked up at her in surprise.

"I found this in the kitchen. Figured it was yours." she simply said while going to her seat. "Maybe my apple thief borrowed it for whatever reason he needed it for." she shrugged and smiled at the man. Tony gave Clint a glance but the archer ignored him, instead preferring to examine the ceiling and all it's treasures.

Natasha managed not to smile while Pepper failed incredibly, the two redheads having already been informed about what happened with the groceries. Steve and Bruce just looked puzzled and Thor was already eating, obnoxious to the tension between his two teammates who sat at each of his sides.

* * *

It was the next morning that Teresa realized that she wasn't the only on who had been the two pranksters's victim. Although it seemed to her that they did not put their brains inside their heads that morning, considering who they had chosen to prank.

She sighed as she saw Natasha storming in the kitchen, a scowl on her face and a fire burning in her eyes. And also plastic spiders stuck in her hair. The assassin slammed her palms against the counter and the brown woman could swear she saw smoke coming from her ears.

"Do you know where Tony and Clint are?" Natasha hissed and Teresa gave her a sympathetic look.

"Clint's probably in the vents or something and Tony would be in his lab. Unless they're hiding somewhere because they know you're going to kill them."

She had quickly learned about where the Avengers spent their time. While Tony and Bruce seemed to live in their labs, Steve tended more to be in the gym, in his room or out of the Tower with Sam when he wasn't on missions. Natasha was also training, in her room or watching movies in the living room and Pepper also pretty much lived in her office. Thor was either at Asgard or hopping from the living room to the kitchen and to his girlfriend's apartment. Where Clint was? Shooting range or vents. Those were the only places she ever found him, along with the kitchen, trying to eat what she was cooking.

"You want help with those?" she asked while pointing at Natasha's hair.

The woman sighed but nodded and the two went to the living room. Teresa started to get them out one by one, trying not to pull on her friend's hair while she did so.

"You tell me if it hurts."

"It's fine."

Every time she thought she was done, she found another plastic spider and added it to the collection growing on the coffee table.

"When did they even do this? And how? I mean, knowing you, they should've been dead before they could touch you."

Natasha sighed deeply again. "I went to take a shower and they falled from the ceiling. A small army of those things was glued to the ceiling and fell down on me as soon as I stepped in."

"Devilish, twisted and weird… but smart."

"They're out of control, they're driving me crazy."

"The spiders?"

"Tony and Clint."

Tessa shrugged. "They don't really hurt anyone, do they? They need to get their energy out of their bodies, and pranking people seems to do the job. Maybe not the best way, but still. They're like teenagers."

"Yeah, immature and annoying."

"I thought more of unpredictable and moody, but I guess your definition does it." The two women chuckled and Teresa finally pulled the last plastic spider for Natasha's hair. "There, all done."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. You know, you could always prank them back." Her smile grew into a smirk and she got up from the couch, headed to the kitchen once again. She left the room and busied herself with preparing dinner, humming a song under her breath.

* * *

She sighed in happiness as she sat down, admiring her work. She had just finished making some bread and was letting it cool down. The delicious smell filled the kitchen and she couldn't help but be a little a little proud of herself. They would definitely like it.

Her small moment of piece was cut short by two screams echoing through the tower. She waited another minute and Tony and Clint came in the living room, both full of whipped cream. She forced back a smile and grabbed two towels and handed them out to them.

"It seems your passion for sweet things has gone a little overboard." she said and got stared at in shock. "What?" she defended herself. "You are covered in whipped cream!"

"Maybe it's more of a kinky thing, you know like playing with their food before eating it." said a smirking Steve as he walked into the kitchen, followed by Bruce who made a face.

"Ew, now I got that image stuck in my head." the scientist mumbled.

"Sucks to be you." replied sarcastically Tony.

"Language." answered Tessa to the man while helping him get some whipped cream out of his hair. "That's going to be a pain in the ass to get out."

"What did we do to deserve this?" exclaimed Clint, desperate.

The rest of the Avengers shared a knowing look while Tessa shrugged. She went back to her kitchen passing Steve who mumbled. "I wonder how she managed that."

"Maybe it's better not to know." said Bruce.

* * *

Tony and Clint seemed to not have taken the hint. They pranked Steve with filling a punching bag with whipped cream (they were now out of it… Teresa thought that they seemed to like it a bit too much) and placing it instead of the one he usually used. They also replaced Thor's pop tarts with garlic bread with frosting made of shaving cream (Thor did eat it all, though. Teresa still waits for when he'll get sick) and went easy on Bruce by moving all of the furniture in his lab one inch to the right (he managed not to Hulk out when he fell face first and bumped his nose by tripping over a table. Teresa was already prepared with tissues and ice when he came into the kitchen… and with all the hiding spots in mind, just in case).

So far, it had been pretty harmless, and funny too. Each time, she had managed to get a good laugh out of it, and although the two men received a few pranks too from annoyed Avengers, they seemed to smile through their misery when they saw her smiling and laughing at their heads. The best revenge was definitely Bruce's, who took one of the Iron Man suits and Clint's Hawkeye outfit and gave them boob windows and butt windows, along with high heels. They discovered it only when they got called for a mission and although Tony managed to take another suit, Clint had to go save the day wearing an uncomfortably thick jacket on top of his outfit to try and hide the windows… although he still kept the high heels (he said he looked good in them. Nobody dared disagree). Teresa thought she'd end up in the hospital from laughing too much with Pepper while looking at them on TV.

Talking about the woman, she was the one who once again made Teresa realize something. One night, while they were casually eating ice cream at midnight after watching a movie with the Avengers, the redhead brought the pranks up.

"They just don't stop, do they?" she said as she plunged her spoon in the ice cream.

"With what?"

"Those pranks. I don't know where they got all those ideas. Not just Tony and Clint, everyone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess they like doing this, you know to add a little fun to the Tower."

"Sure, they did pranks before, but this is like a war. They won't stop."

"I wonder why?"

Pepper simply shot a knowing look and grinned. "So? Feeling at home yet in the Tower?"

Teresa gave a strange glance but nodded. "Yeah, still feels a bit weird to just come here and start living among you guys… I still feel like I'm intruding, but recently…" she came to a realization. "Oh."

She only had to look at her friend to know that she guessed right.

* * *

The first time she really felt helpful was only a week later. Natasha had left for a mission a few days ago, and they had no new of her since. Maria Hill refused to tell Clint where she went and what the mission was about.

Teresa woke up and sighed. She had a sinking feeling in her guts ever since the assassin had left, and she just couldn't get to sleep. She brought her messy hair up in a ponytail and left the room bare feet, hoping to find a show boring enough to make her fall asleep. But when she stepped in the living room, a familiar metallic scent filled her nose and her heart skipped a beat. Her blue eyes immediately found the half-conscious woman on the floor and she ran to her. She pressed two fingers on Natasha's neck to take her pulse and sighed in relief. She tried to open her shirt to take a closer look at the wound but a bloody hand stopped her.

"What are you doing?" asked Natasha, who now looked at Teresa.

"Your wound. You should've went to the hospital, but it's too late now. I'm trying to take care of it."

"I can do it by myself…"

"Shut up, Natasha." she hissed and left the room to grab the first-ai kit under the sink. She came back running with it and kneeled next to Natasha, pushing the coffee table so she would have more space. She went back to the task of opening the shirt and frowned as she saw the object of the redhead's pain. A bullet wound was on her shoulder, deeper then she thought.

"The bullet passed completely through…" whispered the spy. "In and out."

"So I don't have to take it out?" The redhead shook her head. "You sure?"

Natasha raised her hand and dropped something in Teresa's opened palm. A blood-stained bullet. She took in a shaky breath and exhaled it back out while looking at the woman in front of her in incredible sadness. "You have a weird way of making souvenirs…"

The assassin smiled at her and Teresa went back to her work. Saving Natasha by stopping her from bleeding out on the carpet. Tony would need a new one.

She managed not to shudder as she noticed just how easily she cleaned the wound and stitched it up. She had patched up too many wounds for her to be comfortable with it, although it always was for the greater good, saving someone. And she couldn't help but be scared. A few times, she hadn't managed to save them in time, and some people died in her arms while she stitched them up. She knew that was how life is, but she always got scared that her new patient would end up dying. A little voice in her head told her that Natasha was strong and that she'd easily walk it off, but Teresa still felt scared. The wound could get infected after all. She tried to shoo those thoughts away and bury them where the belonged, in the back of her mind.

She was probably almost at the middle of her life already, and she had helped people this whole time. Those whole thirty-six years, she spent them helping people and praying for them to stay alive. A good bunch of them stayed but a handful still left. And that would never change. She simply hoped that the people she now lived with would stay too. She hoped that she could save them when they needed her.

Natasha was barely awake by the time Teresa was finished placing the bandages, but her eyes opened wide as soon as the woman's hands stopped touching her skin.

"I'm done." she whispered.

"Thank you."

"I'll help you get to your room."

Natasha knew better then to fight a woman with such will and good intentions in her voice and let the brown woman help her up to her feet and take her to her room, where Teresa waited for her to take a shower and change clothes. She slipped under the covers and fell asleep there, leaving the worried brunette with her thoughts.

She was okay, she was saved. Teresa placed painkillers and a glass of water with ice on the bedside table and left the bedroom, heart tight. Blood was still on her hands, and no matter she would do, it would stay there. By saving Natasha, she had managed not to get stained more and prayed for it to stay that way. She didn't want anyone dying in her hands ever again.

* * *

 **Author note: So this is it! I hoped you like it! Teresa will indeed explain herself later, and I sure hope you understood what this prank war was originally about! It is actually not done yet, so some more pranks have yet to be made. Please give me more prompts and feedbacks in reviews, it keeps me going! Well then, I'll see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cakes and families

**Author note: so this is coming in a little late, mostly because I had to rewrite it completely because it didn't come out well. This chapter is one that I felt the need to put before really starting with the prompts (which I really appreciate, by the way! I'll use them later). So It's a little different, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless! Enjoy!**

* * *

Teresa was being eaten alive by both boredom and worry. The Avengers had been called by Maria Hill to a mission and although she tried to convince herself that nothing bad could happen, nothing would stop the feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Her eyes were on the TV screen but her mind wasn't, and not matter how many times she restarted the movie, she always got lost in her thoughts and stopped paying attention to the plot. Instead, all she did was stare at Dr Horrible's face and wonder how it was possible for such a man to be so insane. She couldn't blame him, though, as she had lived the almost same thing.

But instead of losing her Penny, she lost her Meredith, and her arch nemesis wasn't a false superhero, but a terrible illness. The blond woman had abandoned Teresa to jump into the arms of death, hoping to save her from madness. It worked, but the price was so horribly high and horrifying.

Meredith was the one to tell Teresa to go forward, Teresa was the one telling Meredith to remember the good old days.

 _Listen close to everybody's heart and hear that breaking sound._

Her own heart was holding up with duct tape and superglue.

Once again, she thought about the people she considered her friends out there, probably saving the world again. And there she was, burying herself in dark thoughts and being absolutely useless. She got up from the couch, not bothering to stop the movie and walked to the kitchen, her bare feet on the cold floor. Sometimes she felt like she was making herself too much at home, but one second later one of the Avengers would prove her the opposite by running up to her, with a finger stuck in something or showing her a torn shirt with an apologetic smile.

She opened the cabinet and pulled out ingredients without thinking about it. She started the oven and finally stopped to look at what her brain had decided to prepare, almost scared to see what strange idea it had once again. Her heart missed a beat and she felt tears pooling in her eyes for the first time in a few years.

 _Little hands grabbed the cocoa and little feet made their way to the counter. They climbed on a little stool and the kid dropped the cocoa, only to grab a big spoon only a few moments later. Bigger feet came into the kitchen and a surprised, but happy gasp erupted._

 _"Freddy! What are you doing?" a woman exclaimed and the child smiled up at her._

 _"I'm making a cake, mommy! A chocolate cake!"_

 _"Well, aren't you full of surprises!" She scooped the giggling boy into her arms and kissed him on the cheek. "A chocolate cake, huh?"_

 _"Yeah! I saw the recipe in your magic book and wanted to make one!"_

 _"You're becoming addicted to those."_

 _"They're so good! I love chocolate cakes!" His smile grew even wider as he passed his arms around her neck. "Chocolate cakes are the best!"_

The memory came back in force to her and she rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt. She immediately put herself to work, guessing that it shouldn't take too long before the Avengers came back.

* * *

She had just gotten off a call with Pepper, who was on a small business trip, when the small group strolled into the Tower. It was JARVIS who alerted her, and she smiled to herself. Her work just out of the oven and still steaming hot would surely make her housemates less groggy then they surely were. She was ready to welcome a group of grumpy teenagers in adult bodies, so her surprise was humongous when she saw them coming inn with no stains on their clothes, a Bruce with the same clothes he had left with and a conversation about what movie to watch.

They barely even acknowledged her presence until they came to the kitchen, where Thor literally screamed of joy and rushed to the counter where a big chocolate cake stood. He was closely followed by Clint and Tony, while Steve went to Teresa's side and Natasha and Bruce continued to talk, lost in their own world.

"A cake?" Captain America asked.

"Well, I thought you'd like something comforting and warm when you came back from a mission, and chocolate cakes are perfect." she replied with a soft smile.

She was about to take out plates and forks when an arm passed around her shoulders, surprising the hell out of her even more. It was Clint, who smiled brightly at the woman and took the plates himself from the cabinet before turning around, pulling her along and placing them on the counter.

"You're awesome, Tessa, you know that right?"

The look in her eyes must have told him that she didn't understand, so he explained himself. "It's like you know exactly what we need!"

"Woman instinct?" proposed Tony

"More like mother instinct." said Natasha who had just sat on one of the stools by the counter.

"That's definitely it." agreed Steve as he cut a part of the cake and gave it to Thor who nodded along.

"You'd make a perfect mother, Lady Teresa." the demigod stated, and the brown-haired woman smiled sweetly at them although her heart ached.

"Thank you."

"I got it!" exclaimed Tony with his mouth full. He looked at Clint. "We were wondering what could be your nickname since everyone in the Tower has one."

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly would the man come up with. He put his fork down and made great signs in the air with his hands.

"You could be… Supermom!"

She bursted into laughter right there, followed by pretty much everyone except Natasha who simply grinned and Tony who tried to look offended, but failed miserably.

"Yeah, great idea, Stark."

"Shut up, Capsicle. At least I came back with a great idea."

"Does that mean she is an Avenger now?" asked Thor.

"Of course she is!" Clint practically yelled in Teresa's ear and she winced slightly.

"Alright, alright, I'm an Avenger, but don't yell please."

"Sorry!"

"You don't look sorry." chimed Tony.

"You don't know me, Stark."

"You don't know me, Stark." mimicked the billionaire and Clint's arm left Teresa's shoulders so he could grab Tony's plate and eat the remains of his cake in a few seconds while Tony looked at him in shock and horror.

"Oh, you're on, Legolas!"

The rest of the Avengers retreated to the gym, where Steve placed mattresses on the ground and asked JARVIS to play a movie there instead of risking staying in the living room and getting caught by whatever trap Tony and Clint had placed to catch the other.

* * *

If there was one thing he would had never imagined, it would be to find himself slowly getting more protective of this woman. He already knew he was a person who cared for people and wanted the best for them, but to see a man flirting with the ocean eyed woman made him uneasy. It made him feel like… like someone was flirting with his big sister, and that was a big no in his book. So when she actually punched the man who touched her butt a mere second before the blond soldier could, he felt proud, as proud as if his sister came back saying she had dumped her abusive boyfriend. Yeah, that was the kinda feeling he had in the moment. But it still didn't stop him to ask her if she fine for the whole way back to the Tower. She simply shrugged it off and told him it had happened before and that she knew how to deal with it. She added as a joke that being a beautiful woman had it's bad sides, and he couldn't help but agree.

They had simply been strolling through the park and she had left to buy some ice cream, her guilty pleasure, while he stayed back with Sam to talk about his best friend's search. He had put it on hold for a while but indeed to jump back to it once again, but preferred not to tell everyone about it. Teresa had noticed his awkwardness and the fact that he wanted to talk but always stopped himself, so she left the for a while, well aware that she was not a SHIELD agent or an Avenger, and that some things were to not be heard by her ears.

But when that man, not much older then she was, started flirting and saying pretty uncomfortable things, she decided that the super-secret talk could continue later and went back to Steve and Sam, who tensed as they saw her accompanied by a very persistent man. When said stranger touched her but, her fist went flying and landed into his face, knocking him over, and she pulled the two younger man along with her to leave the park.

While Steve asked continuously if she was alright, Sam seemed lost in his thoughts, and Teresa raised a hand to stop them both.

"Im fine." she said. "I appreciate your concern, but I am perfectly fine, if not reminded of why I avoid man I don't know and why I carry a taser around."

Steve got reminded of Thor's friend on Midgard, a certain Darcy who had tasered the god himself, and thought that the two woman would surely get along well.

When they got back into the Tower, Teresa immediately darted to her room and Sam and Steve exchanged a worried glance, that quickly got dissipated when they saw her stroll back with a big book in hand. She smiled at them and went back into the elevator.

Five minutes later, Bruce, Tony and Teresa were coming out of that same elevator, Tony rubbing the back of his head with a pout. Teresa had a strange smile plastered ti her face and the book was still in her hands, Bruce throwing small glances at it, like he was afraid it would do something. The two scientists looked at the two soldiers like they were their salvation, but Sam and Steve simply smiled and left to train.

* * *

She knocked on the door and opened it when a muffled "come in!" was heard. She stepped inside the bedroom to see Clint smiling brightly and stealing little glances at the tablet in his hand.

"I don't mean to interrupt whatever you are doing, but we are eating soon." Teresa said softly and he nodded before signalling her to come closer. He pat the spot next to him on the bed.

"Come on, I want you to meet some people."

She sat carefully on the mattress and scooted closer until their shoulders touched. He turn the tablet towards her, and she was greeted by the sight of two small faces with bright eyes looking directly at her. Two kids were on the screen, a girl and a boy, both waving at her frantically with smiles so wide it could reach their ears.

"Tessa, those are Lila and Cooper." Clint said with a proud smile as he looked at the woman. A smile also appeared on her face and it brightened the entire bedroom. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile so widely with such happiness.

"Your kids?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know…" she whispered.

"Well, almost no one knows, except Nat."

He clearly saw the shock in her blue eyes and knew what she'd ask later, but decided to give her this moment of happiness for the moment. "Lila, Coop, this is Teresa…"

"The lady with the best chocolate cake ever?" the girl interrupted. The two adults laughed and Clint nodded.

"Yeah, that's her."

"I'm back, sorry, I had to check on the food." said a new female voice from the other side of the call. The face of a woman cam into view and her smile was as wide as the children's. Looked like cheeriness and smiles ran in the family.

"You didn't tell me you had someone over." said the woman.

"That's Teresa." explained the archer with a sweet smile. The brown woman waved a little.

"I'm Laura, Clint's wife. So you're the woman who makes sure they don't die?"

"I guess that's me, yes." Teresa answered.

"I'm glad to finally meet you. Clint talked a lot about you and your food, I might get jealous." Her grin betrayed her false threat and the women laughed together under Clint's fond look.

Their talk lasted for a while, the kids asking many questions about their dad's work and Teresa told them stories who made them all laugh, along with rolling her eyes with Laura at Clint's antics. They would've continued for the whole evening but JARVIS told them that the rest of the Avengers were in the kitchen, about to start all said their goodbyes and right before they could hang up, Laura said something that made her new friend's heart burst.

"Come by the farm anytime, Tessa. We'd love to have you visit."

As they walked to the dining room, the woman still couldn't wrap her mind around what had just happened.

"Why did you show me this?"

He raised an eyebrow, inciting her to explain herself further, and she sighed. "Your family. You said it yourself, almost no one knows about it. It's a secret kinda life, isn't it?"

She stepped in front of him and took his calloused hands in her soft ones. "I am happy you showed me this, more then happy, but I can't help but wonder, what pushed you to do it?"

He shrugged. "It felt like the right thing to do."

It was her turn to give him an unimpressed look because of his explanation. He chuckled and squeezed gently her hands, aware that physical contact was something that helped Teresa with whatever she was dealing with. That was why he had being doing it more often, touching her arm, passing his arm around her shoulder, grabbing her hand to get her attention. He wasn't the only to do it, pretty much all the other ones had noticed it. The woman needed contact and they gave it to her the best they could, as she was already a member of their weird, unrelated family.

"You're the kind of person that I want my family to have in their life, and I thought you'd like to meet the kids. You did say you'd like to have a kid on her own."

She smiled sweetly and managed not to show him the pain that shot through her chest. "Thank you, Clint."

She let go of his hands and they headed to the dining room. Teresa promised herself to tell the SHIELD agent about the kid that lived in her heart one day.

* * *

It became too much one day. In the middle of the night, she knocked on Pepper and Tony's door and her best friend answered it, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Only a look to Teresa and the two woman were into brunette's room, in case Tony ever decided to get back to bed. They were lying on the bed, Teresa hiding her face in the redhead's neck while Pepper held her close.

She didn't ask what made her like this, because only one thing could every do that. The blonde little boy living in Teresa's heart, soul and memories was haunting her once again, even though she had managed to push him away for a while. He managed to always come back in force, and the two friends that after a week, Teresa would be back to her normal self, the sadness still somewhere, but less present.

Pepper had dreaded that moment ever since they had reunited, counting the days until the one where Teresa would snap. November 3.

They fell asleep there and Pepper even told JARVIS she was taking a day off to stay with her friend for the day, determined to support her the best she could. They did not leave the bed except for the bathroom, their food being brought up by Steve who obviously tried to understand what was going on but got no real answer. JARVIS had told the Avengers that Teresa was sick and her friend took care of her, but they did not buy it at all. Clint suspected it was linked to her past and told it to Natasha, who simply looked at him with a blank expression.

"I could look into her files to see what causes this, but I won't. Not yet. Don't worry yourself about that, Barton. I'm sure that she'll come back tomorrow with a smile. That's how she is"

Natasha was right, and the next morning, when Steve came back from his jogging, he was greeted by a bright smile, a cup of hot coffee and a plate full of food. He smiled back at Teresa and said nothing about the day before, only asking her if she had slept well and if yesterday's food was too cooked or if he should have taken it out of the oven earlier.

She answered with her usual self, with kind genuine smiles, affection and small attentions. Nothing showed that she had a breakdown the day before. Steve touched her elbow while walking past her to go to his room, Clint passed his arm around her shoulder, Natasha carefully placed a strand of her hair correctly, Thor nudged her with his foot and the Science Bros caught her between the two of them while washing the dishes.

Teresa was amazed at how they did such small things but managed to make it mean so much. She thanked them by making another big chocolate cake right after her groceries and they teased her by saying she wanted to make them fat. They laughed all together and while no one said it in words, it was written in the air: she was one of them, and they were there for her.

She knew Freddy would've loved this place, and she didn't feel the tears come up when she thought about it.

* * *

 **Author note: so this is it! We'll talk again about Meredith and Freddy later (mostly Freddy), I hope you liked the little bit of background I gave you! Please continue giving me prompts, I'm all stocking them and writing them! I'm always pleased to see reviews and feedback! I'll see you next chapter!**


	7. Small letter for you guys!

Hey guys! I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating for so long, there was a whole lot of things going on and I just couldn't find the time and energy to write. I'll update in max a week, I still need some time to recuperate, and school DID start so… I'ma try to update once a week after that and once again sorry for that unannounced hiatus and I hope you forgive me and continue reading this story!

Also, thanks a whole lot for your reviews. They keep me going and make me feel better about what I write so although I don't answer personally one by one to them know I appreciate each one of your reviews!

Now, I'll go back to writing, please give me prompts, and see you soon!

Ciao!


	8. Chapter 7: New people and more cake!

**Author note: I updated as fast as I could, sorry again for the wait! This is much shorter but some action is coming up soon. I wanted to thank you guys for the prompts, and if I am not writing them now, it's because I already have some things coming up, but it will be written after, I promise!**

 **I also feel the need to tell you where exactly this is situated. It's set between Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Age of Ultron. I made a mistake in an earlier chapter by saying that Fury was there, but I corrected it to replace him with Maria Hill, as Fury is deemed disappeared or dead in that time period, thus could not be sending the Avengers on mission. But Maria became sort of Steve's assistant, and so it was more realist for her to send them off.**

 **That's all, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Tessa?"

She turned around to face Clint, hands full of dough. "Yes?"

She did not expect to see the archer accompanied by some strangers. There were three women and three men, and Clint had an apologetic smile.

"Um, would you mind doubling the portions of today's diner? We have guests, so…"

Anybody else would have sighed in exasperation just by thinking of how much more food there was to be made, but Teresa's face brightened up and her heart swelled, getting the feeling that her family was growing tonight.

"Of course! But I need some helpers, and you are not stepping in my kitchen, Clint, or we won't have anything to eat."

The small group seemed to relax at her words, and Clint's smile grew. "Awesome! Guys, this is Teresa. Anyone care to help her?"

One of the girls stepped up. "I can help!" she said in an adorable english accent, before the boy beside her placed a hand on her arm.

"Um, Jemma, I don't think it's a very good idea…" he also had a cute accent, and the fear was clear in his eyes. The second young woman sighed and approached Teresa.

"I'll help." She held a hand out to the woman. "I'm Skye."

Teresa wiped her hands from the remaining dough and took it gently. "Call me Tessa. Now, unless you guys want to help too, you better leave this place."

She saw the thankful spark in her friend's eye, and she knew she had done the right thing by not asking who the others were or why they were here. He nodded at him and pulled the other five with him to God knew where. Teresa turned to Skye, who was looking around in curiosity. She put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"So, Skye? Ready to cook enough to feed an entire army?"

The regret in the girl's eyes made her laugh.

* * *

They were now both elbows deep in meat and dough, and chatting happily. It was then that Skye decided to ask what had been on her mind since the beginning.

"So, Tessa… are you…"

The blue-eyed woman watched her with patience, waiting for the girl to gather up her courage.

"Are you like a secret Avenger or something? I knew about the others, but no one ever mentioned you. Are you a SHIELD agent? What are you doing in the Avengers Tower?"

Understanding lit up Teresa's eyes. She chuckled, patting Skye's head with her non-dirty hand. "Ah, I should have known you would wonder that… I'm not a superhero, I'm not an agent, and before you ask, I am not anyone's girlfriend… yet." She winked at Skye, who grinned. "I'm Pepper's friend."

"Miss Potts?"

"Yup. I moved in here because those kids are awful at taking care of themselves, and they need someone to make sure they stay well-fed and rested."

"So you're like the mom of the house?"

"They call me Super Mom, if that answers your question."

Skye laughed and nodded before getting serious again. "Don't you have anyone else to go to? A family, maybe?"

Teresa shook her head. "I had one before, but it got taken away. I had no one so I traveled, but I couldn't find myself anywhere. Then Pepper proposed me to stay here and…"

She was interrupted by Tony and Clint coming in the kitchen, arguing loudly about something and followed by the people from earlier and Steve. Her boys grabbed some plates and silverwares, Steve passed her a « Nat will come down soon » and they all left to get the table ready. When Teresa turned back to her helper, the girl had her mouth open in shock.

"I found myself a family."

She saw Skye looking fondly at the group of still unknown people, and she smiled sweetly. "But I think you know that feeling, don't you?"

* * *

"I think this is enough, thanks Miss Teresa."

"What did I tell you?"

"Sorry, Tessa."

She shooed the boy, Fitz, away and left the room. She was glad for once that Tony had the urge to make everything big and countless. That way, every guest had their own room, without having to buddy up. Turned out that the team's home, the Bus, needed some reparations and Clint had mentioned to the leader, Phil, that they had enough rooms to shelter them all and a great cook (which was always a good point for Phil).

She was relieved to know that there wasn't really any big situation that needed them to hide or something, but kind of exasperated to now have twice as many people to worry about. Every single of the new occupants had worm their way into her big heart. Fitz with his clumsiness and sarcasm, Simmons with her classiness and will to make the right thing. Even Ward with his somewhat protectiveness over his teammates and grumpiness, and May with her worry for the others and her ability to shut up everyone, even Tony. Phil with his absolute Dad-attitude and visible affection for his team and the Avengers, and of course Skye with her adorableness and dorkiness.

It was a shame that they wouldn't stay longer, or that she couldn't at least spend a day with each one of them. The more she thought about it, the more she came to a single conclusion as to how she could make them feel at home.

When she told her idea to Pepper that night, while they were sipping wine and watching bad romance movies, the redhead almost squealed.

"How would it not be a good idea? It's small. But it makes everyone happy! And they'll want to come back again for it."

They decided to go shopping the next day for ingredients, as she had used almost all of them already because she couldn't stop herself from making it every time the Avengers went on a mission.

The next day, they would go shopping so she could make a chocolate cake.

* * *

They had to wake up early, Teresa not wanting to waste one minute. After all, they could leave almost any time and they couldn't leave before eating some cake. She would make sure of it. They almost ram between the isles, occasionally adding some thing they also needed and almost passed the speed limit. Pepper helped her best friend with depacking the groceries and preparing the cake and the two woman allowed themselves to breath only once the cake was in the oven.

As expected, it lured pretty much everyone in the kitchen. Natasha was the first to arrive, surprisingly(?) dragging Bruce and Jemma behind. Then Clint popped from the air vents without surprise and Steve ran to the kitchen, followed by Grant and May. Thor was already there, having arrived the second Teresa had put it in the oven, and Tony arrived last, accompanied by Skye and Fitz.

Pepper and Teresa couldn't help but laugh, seeing the Avengers' visible excitement and the others being confused.

"Why is everyone gathering? Why does it smell so good? What's going on?" Fitz inquired.

Tony passed an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Well, turns out you guys were deemed worthy enough to taste the best thing that ever existed on Earth."

"And Asgard!" chimed in the demigod.

May's single raised eyebrow was enough to push Steve into explaining. "Tessa makes chocolate cakes every time something happens, and only people she likes are allowed to eat some."

"Which is pretty much everyone, because I don't think there is a person that Tessa doesn't like or feel the need to mother." muttered Clint.

The look that Tessa and Pepper exchanged after the archer's comment didn't escape him, and he frowned. He knew that her "illness" a month ago had truly been one, and he was still determined to know what it was truly about. His frown disappeared he got an idea to get it out of her, and he focused back to the chocolate cake who just came out the oven.

Everyone got a slice of the cake, which was even bigger then usual, and as soon as they took a bite, the two young scientists attacked their "host".

"Oh God this is delicious. Please give us some for the Bus."

"I need the recipe."

"what will you do with it?"

"I'll make it myself, of course."

"Jemma, I really don't think that you shroud cook… even more in the Bus."

"I know how to cook, Fitz."

"Well, remember when I got sick after eating the spaghetti you tried to make? I do."

"I'm not that bad!"

The brown woman left them at their bickering and received wit pleasure Phil's and May's compliments, while Grant simply grunted (Skye translated it as a "It's good.") She acted as if she didn't notice the tears in the hacker's eyes but handed her a tissue, pretexting she had chocolate on the cheek.

Pepper looked at her best friend with a tender smile. Teresa was getting happier each day, and she was getting what she had always wanted, a family to take care of. The redhead felt an arm pass around her waist and she looked at her boyfriend with loving eyes. He pecked her on the cheek and she leaned against him. Maybe one day, Teresa would be able to fill that black hole in her heart.

* * *

 **Author note: As I said, it is much shorter, but the chapters are going to be longer soon, when the action comes up. Tessa will be included in Age of Ultron, but always from her point of view, so it won't be much action, but it will still be important. I really wanted her to meet Phil's team and for her to "adopt" them. You will see them again in later chapters, as well as other Marvel characters (I am not telling you yet, but there is a good range of them) and I'm really excited to show you all of it, although it may be in a good couple of chapters.**

 **Next chapter, we'll have Clint's plan and maybe(?) a bit of Tessa's past, and Freddy. Reviews and prompts are always loved, and they keep me writing! I'll try to update every sunday, but I'll tell you guys if there's a changement!**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
